Coven of Golden Eyes
by Imi.Imz
Summary: Bella is a vampire. She was outcast from a strange coven in pheonix because she decided she was a 'vegitarian' vampire. Traveling alone she enters Washington state, or to be more precise Folks. Can the Cullens befriend her? More importantly Edward? R&R!


**A/N: Hey guys. I'm not new to fan fiction. I've been here a while and written many for other books. I thought id try a Twilight one. SO here goes! =]**

Bella strolled along aimlessly through the bottle green forest. Her long brown hair flowed behind her as she wondered further into the forest. Her senses roamed the ranges around her, occasionally picking up the scent of deer. Bella was thirsty. She had journeyed from the night life of Arizona to the wet and overcast Washington, although it hadn't taken her long she hadn't stopped to relieve her thirst. Outcast as being the only 'vegetarian' vampire in Phoenix, Bella had fled to the safer area of Washington. _At least I don't have to be cooped up during the day, _she thought.

Following the scent of the deer, Bella raced out after the herd in anticipation. _Not much, but better than nothing, _she laughed to herself. As she neared the herd, she caught a familiar scent which sent a rippling warning through her body. Grinding to a halt, she turned towards the approaching strangers.A few seconds later, Bella faced two vampires directly opposite her. One was huge, he had large muscled arms and dark hair, his challenging stance made Bella more wary. The other was smaller, he was more slight than the other, but still had the toned muscles you found in your common vampire. His face was more boyish and he had an intelligent demeanour about him, his hair was a coppery bronze and fell in a sort of sculptured disarray.

The big one uncrossed his arms and growled.

"This is our territory. You may pass through, but don't touch the humans" his eyes burned into hers.

Bella took an involuntary step back.

"I am sorry. I didn't realise, of course" Bella replied. _Great! Looks like I'm going to have to wait and find more pray somewhere else... Like I would touch there humans! _Bella raged to herself. _I haven't touched a human since the day I was a newborn. _Bella shuddered as the scream of a struggling human ripped through her memory, every other newborn had enjoyed this. Bella hadn't. _I don't think I was meant for this life... _she grumbled to herself. The big one spoke again.

"Well you know now. You give us trouble and you will regret it" he said, sternly.

Bella nodded numbly and began a steady walk forward to exaggerate the fact that she was leaving. As she started to walk forward she noticed the smaller one staring at her. Bella looked away and frowned. _He better not cause me any trouble. I've had enough of being kicked out of one state never mind another. _ All of a sudden Bella found the coppery haired vampire stood in front of her, his gaze was confused. Then the big one was there.

"Jeez Edward, you've been around longer than me and even I know not to run up to an unknown vampire without any warning. She could of attacked you" As he was saying this, his gaze never left Bella's.

Edward shook his head.

"I know Emmett. But..." his gaze became intense as if he was searching for something. Bella looked around uncomfortably.

Emmett's expression seemed to dawn on a sudden understanding.

"What is she thinking?" he asked.

Bella looked at him, baffled. _What am I thinking? This Edward is a mind reader then? _Bella concealed a smile. _He'll have trouble reading my mind with my shield there protecting it. _Bella gave Edward a slight smile, then lifted one brow questionably.

"I don't know" Edward finally answered.

Emmett looked at him, incredulous.

"You don't know?!" he shouted.

"No" he replied. "Could you answer me a question... erm..." he was still looking right at her, but his gaze had lost some of that intensity.

"Bella" she answered. "And it also depends of the question you want to ask me" she replied.

Edward seemed to smother a grin.

"Can you tell me why I can't read your mind?" he asked, his voice was very sincere.

Bella thought about it for a moment. _Should I tell him... why not what's to lose? _She thought.

"Yes I can. Its because I have an ability to shield within and around me, just like you have an ability to read minds" she replied.

Edward seemed to have many expressions on at once, shock, thoughtful, confused, he eventually settled on a calm expression. Bella had a sudden urge to tell him all about what had happened to her. _Why not? _She thought to herself. _He seems sincere enough, he may know of places where I can stay and hunt. He may not, but its worth a try. _Bella smiled at him and gently released the barrier on her thoughts. As she did so his expression turned into one of surprise and then concentration. Bella told him her story through her thoughts.

"_She's in here!" a male voice shouted._

_I cowered against the stone wall, there was no one left to save me now._

"_Are you sure. That little runt would know its a dead-end wouldn't she?" a female voice said this time._

_I hid my face into my arms, the world had never felt so empty._

"_I have my men stretched right across this building. Its the only room left" he replied._

_Bang! The door was uplifted off its hinges. I didn't move._

"_There! I told you! Now to get rid of the little vegi princess" he sneered. The woman laughed._

"_Oh! I have waited for this day with anticipation. You are a disgrace to all vampires. A disgrace to the one who made you! What kind of vampire drinks the blood of animals? A coward that's what!" she spat._

_There was another bang. The other two fell silent. This time I moved._

"_What is going on here?! I told you to leave her be! So what do you do? Ambush her and run the risk of the humans finding us?! What the hell were you thinking!" he screamed._

_I had moved my head to face the scene now. The two that were chasing me had started to blubber excuses. The woman seemed to voice her opinion loudest._

"_But... but master she is not one of us. Its not right for a vampire to feed on... on animals! And no human would escape alive if they saw us!"_

_The master threw an extremely loud growl at the woman._

"_And how would you know a human had seen you? You have every single man in this house wasting there time. No one is looking out for the humans!"_

_She squirmed._

"_It wasn't my idea master! It was all Dante's!" she through an evil glance at the vampire beside her._

"_Enough!" the master shouted. "You two will wait for me back with the rest of the coven. Go! Now"_

_The two hurried away. I looked up fearfully at the master._

"_There right you know. You are a disgrace to us. I advise you leave. Next time I won't stop them. I only did this time because whether I like it or not you are a vampire. And vampires shouldn't kill other vampire's. I suggest you leave now. Quickly and never return to this coven!" he looked at me with sternness that could not be disobeyed._

"_Yes master" I simply replied. Then I fled._

_I ran for miles until I reached Washington. There I slowed my pace, but not by much._

_So here I am._

Bella smiled and put her shield back in place. Edward stared at her for a while, then seemed to come to a decision.

"I see. Would you like to meet the rest of us?" he asked. A crooked smile flashed onto his face, which sent a jolt through her body. Bella frowned at herself. Emmett was staring at Edward, but said nothing.

"There are more of you?!" Bella asked.

Edward kept the smile and simply replied.

"Yes"

**A/N: Hope ya all lyk it. If I get more than 10 reviews I promise to update it! =] xx**


End file.
